Koran's Life Story
by rosemary13
Summary: she is a warrior from times long ago but when she is needed will she help save everyone or stay in solited
1. prolong

**I only own the character Koran, the other characters belong to someone else**

_Her life was a strange and exciting of any other person. But was dark and depressing, but life has a way of rewarding the good and brave. You have to be patient or it will blow up in your face._

Long before planet Vegeta exploded; Korzan the General of the Sayain army, is sent to earth for recognition. While sightseeing he came to Egypt, where he met a beautiful woman with dark hair. He asked  
"Who are you?"  
"Lady Isis"  
"Are you this areas princess?"  
"Yes and what is your name?"  
"Korzan"

After a while, her father came out. unhappy he said  
"Daughter, what do you think you are doing?"  
"Just talking to this nice man"  
"I am not pleased by this"

"I'm Korzan and I just want to know where I am"  
"Egypt"

"Ok I must be go..."

He was cut short when Isis said

"Father, may I marry this man?"  
They said

"WHAT!?"  
"WHY would you want to marry a man like him/me?"  
"Because I want someone is not afraid to talking to me with respect and nice"  
"Is that true, Korzan?"  
"It's sir"  
"Where are you from?"  
"Planet Vegeta and I am the royal General of the army of the king"  
"Is that so?"  
"It is"  
"Ok, you may marry him"  
"What?, I barely know anything about her"  
"Then get to know her"  
They were married and had three kids with different personalities. The oldest name was Torzan, and he was loved the study of alchemy. The middle name was Koran Alexander Feline, and she was brave young girl. The youngest name was Toran, and he was in for a rough life. but no matter what, they all loved each other every much.

**read and review**


	2. 1: Love and her journy

**I only own Koran and her family, anything else in the story belongs to their original owners. **

Koran and her mom could not stop arguing about her marriage. Her mom wanted someone to protect her. She wanted to marry for love. Her mom decided to listen to her daughter by asking  
"Koran, What do you want out of a marriage?"  
"Someone that will love me as I am"  
"You could try the prince of Japan or the young pharaoh that lives close to here"  
"Which one will allow me to stay close to home?"  
"The young pharaoh, but I would like you to meet the prince of Japan too"  
"I will if I meet the young pharaoh too"  
"Ok, you can leave today and meet him tomorrow. But I want you back in time to meet the other"  
"I will"  
She got ready for her trip and said goodbye to her family. She went east towards the neighboring kingdom. She was not looking where she was going and bumped into the young pharaoh. Everyone was angry except the young pharaoh, she said

"I am so sorry, I was not looking where I was going"

He said

"It is ok, but what are you doing here?"  
"My mom sent me to meet the young pharaoh that lives here"  
"Ah, so you are Koran Feline?"  
"Yes"  
"Follow me"

They went to the palace, where he had her food and water. He asked

"So why are you here to meet me instead of a marriage?"  
"I want to marry because of love and I wanted to meet the two people my mom suggested"  
"I was one of them?"  
"Yes"  
"I am award to have you as my guest here"  
"Thank you"  
"You're welcome"

Weeks passed but something they did not expected happened, they fell in love. It was time for her to leave to meet the prince when he said

"Wait, I want you to take this with you"

He gave her a gold heart with I love you engraved on the front, she said

"You mean it?"  
"Yes, I love you very much"  
"Me too"  
"I have to go with my people to war, but I will write to you once it is over"  
"I will wait for it"  
She got ready to go but was unable to leave. He asked

"What's wrong?"  
"I don't want to leave but I have to"  
"I will always be with you"

And with that he kissed her. She was so happy she really did not want to leave, but did anyway. She made it home by night, she said

"Mom, I'm home"  
"You're late"  
"What?"  
"The prince is already here and does not like to wait"  
"I'm sorry, I lost track of time"  
"If you found something good then it is find"

Her mom led her to the room the prince was and he said

"Finally, you are here"  
"Sorry, I lost track of time"  
"Just do not do it again"  
"Ok"  
"I will leave you two alone to talk, then I want your choice"  
"Ok mom"  
"She left, good"  
"Why?"  
"Because I can do this"  
He got too close and kissed her, she bit him. He got angry and punched her causing her mom to come back in. She said

"What are you doing to my daughter?"  
"She bit me"  
"And what did you do to her?"  
"I punched her for it"  
"I want you out of here right now"  
"Yes ma'am"  
He left the room and she went to her daughter, she said

"Are you alright?"  
"Yes, but I do know that I want to marry the young pharaoh more than him"  
"I will arrange it to be after the war is done, but if he is died by then I want you to travel like your father did"  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes"

Just then they heard someone say

"Isis, I'm home"  
"honey you're home?"  
"Yes, and what is going on?"  
"Our daughter is going to marry the young pharaoh"  
"Really?, and what came to this?"  
"I let her meet him and she was late to meet the prince of Japan, which means she loves the young pharaoh"  
"I see and if something happens to him?"  
"She will travel the world"  
"Is that ok with her?"  
"It seems to be"  
"Ok"

So a week passed by when she got a letter from the battlefield, she cried her eyes out after she readied it. Her dad said

"What's wrong sweetie?"  
"He's gone"  
"You mean died?"  
"Yes"  
"I am sorry to hear dear, but I am going to tell your mom"  
"Ok"

He went to his wife and had a upset look on his face. She said  
"What's wrong honey?"  
"The young pharaoh is died and Koran is so heartbroken about it"  
"I was afraid this would happen"  
"You knew this would happen?"  
"Not really, but I expect anything to happen"  
"I see; but I suggest one day of staying home and getting ready before she leaves"  
"I agree with you"  
"Should we tell the boys?"  
"I think it is a good idea"

They went to Torzan's room and said

"I think you should go and make your sister feel better"  
"Why?, What happened?"  
"The man she loved, died in battle"  
"That's terrible"  
"I know and you always make her feel better, so please go to her?"  
"I will"

He left his room and went to his sister's door, he said

"Koran, can I come in?"  
"Sure"

He opened the door to find her on her bed crying, she said

"What did you need, Torzan?"  
"Mom and Dad told me what happen"  
"Oh"  
"I am sorry to hear that, but I bet you would make a great demon slayer with the right training"  
"You think so?"  
"Yea, and I believe Sayain's have long life spans, so you might meet him again"  
"Why do you believe that?"  
"I am basing it off of dad"  
"Why?"  
"He seems a lot wiser then his age suggest"  
"Yea I guess you're right"  
"Let me help you get ready for your trip?"  
"Thank you"  
"You have to go to the headquarters to become a demon slayer"  
"Ok, and do you know where it is?"  
"No, but I have a friend who is and he could get you there"  
"Will you ask him?"  
"Yes"  
After they talked, they got ready for her trip but we're not ready for what happened next. They heard a scream and ran to see what happened. when they got there, the sight was terrible. A man with a tan, brown hair and a very muscular body had blood all over him and the body of their brother was next to him motionless. Koran screamed as loud as she could, but it only angrier him. Their father came at the sound and saw everything, he attacked the demon. After a good fight, The demon was dead but nothing could bring her brother back. so Koran decided to leave that night and with luck, so did Torzan's friend. They headed towards the headquarters with little breaks, and when she finally get there is when her destine starts.

**read and review **


End file.
